room
by Binge Eater
Summary: Hairu quiere cavar su propia tumba un poco más profundo. [¡Feliz cumpleaños atrasado Cassie!]


**n.a:** ¡Feliz cumple atrasado Cassie! Te adoro y me gustaría que este fic no fuera tan...literalmente tan choto? Thats it aun así espero que te guste!

 **Advertencias: darkfic (edgyfic). ooc. síndrome de lima, o de estocolmo, o ambos i'm not sure. au en el que Haise es un ghoul ig**

* * *

0

—Hey Hairu ¿quieres venir a mi casa esta tarde? Hay algo que quiero mostrarte.

A ella la recorre un escalofrío; es que en los labios de Furuta ni siquiera esa invitación podría sonar inocente.  
Sostiene que él tiene la sonrisita de un asesino serial en negación y una mirada demasiado profunda y perturbada para alguien de su edad.  
Hairu se ha preguntado más de una vez qué es lo que está mal con él, pero le parece más sensato intentar ignorarlo (y fallar en el proceso) y ella no es quién para juzgar, no.  
Y lo adora un poco en secreto, pero se ha sentado a su lado durante todas las clases por cinco años seguidos, ha almorzado en su casa y conocido a su familia, y aun así no sabe nada acerca de Furuta.  
Está convencida entonces de que aquel muchacho es un ángel echado a perder, únicamente basura con una cara bonita, y nada de lo que él sugiera puede ser bueno, sin embargo...

(Todo el mundo lo sabe)

Ella no tiene intenciones de negarse.

Y un "uhh, lo siento, hoy no" o "no, gracias, paso", o cualquier otra cosa incluso hubiera sido una respuesta más sensata pero Hairu es azúcar, o un suspiro, o la sombra de un espectro, encerrada en su propia soledad, y Furuta es precioso desde todos los ángulos y quizás sea también todo lo que ella no pueda tener. Y a lo mejor si ella dice "sí", pueda verlo sonreír una vez más, con esos dientes de lápidas sin nombre y sin sangre que los adorne y su corazón de cristal termine de romperse de una vez por todas.

—¡Claro! Suena bien.

(—Eres cruel, y yo voy a tener que juntar estas esquirlas de vidrio con mis manos por una eternidad ¿ves, Furuta? Por ti, siempre por ti.)

—De acuerdo, podemos ir después de clases ¿qué te parece? —y lo vuelve a hacer, el sonríe así como diciéndole "¿te parece que una persona como yo podría siquiera matar una mosca?" y las ruinas del pequeño mundo en el que Hairu habita tiemblan y amenazan con desmoronarse una vez más.

1

El día pasa lento, entre manos sudorosas de ansia y miradas de reojo y el silencio durante el camino a casa es ensordecedor.  
Hairu es guiada por Furuta como si estuviera ciega y él fuese su lazarillo.  
Ríe bajito. Es que la situación le parece sumamente irónica y absurda: Furuta con sus lunares y su cabello negro como la brea inevitablemente le recuerda a un dálmata, un perro que la arrastra como a un hueso entre sus dientes por la calle interminable para que no se pierda en sus pensamientos o se aleje de el, a Hairu no le importa hacia donde van, mas sabe que no van a llegar a buen puerto y—

Y ella quiere creer que es estúpido preocuparse, pero no puede evitar preguntar:

—Furuta, ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme?

Él tan sólo se voltea confundido.

—¿Dijiste algo, Hairu? —y su expresión parece genuina.

—Que ¿qué es lo que quieres mostrarme? Has estado callado todo el tiempo, eso no puede ser bueno  
—porque eres perverso y creo que estás completamente podrido, pero eso todo el mundo lo sabe—.

—Hmm...es algo que creo te va a divertir muchísimo, pero no querrías arruinar la sorpresa ¿o sí, Hairu?

—No, supongo que no.

2

Ella conoce bien la casa de Furuta, ha estado allí en repetidas ocasiones y recorrido esos pasillos laberínticos de arquitectura tradicional durante horas.  
Se le hace desolada y fría, tanto como la suya propia o un hospital.

Furuta no le permite perder el tiempo y la guía por unas escaleras hasta el sótano, frente a una puerta de hierro que les interrumpe el paso:

—Es aquí, pero antes de entrar debes prometerme que no vas a gritar o huir corriendo a la estación de policía ¿hm, Hairu? Después de todo, solo comparto esto contigo porque eres diferente a todos los demás.

(Triste, funesta o abandonada por dios, quizás, como él. Furuta cree que puede verlo en sus ojos color de nube de tormenta helada, en las sombras como lágrimas negras que las pestañas largas proyectan sobre sus mejillas, en la sonrisa melosa y en sus gestos de flor marchita o muñequita decapitada.  
A el no le cuesta imaginarla grabando poesía en rojo con tenedores sobre la piel de alguien, o a lo mejor arrancando uñas hasta aburrirse otra vez.)

—Pero no tengas miedo, princesa, el no puede hacerte daño.

Y ella quiere derretirse en el lugar o emocionarse en anticipación, pero las palabras de Furuta destilan hiel y ella solo es capaz de esbozar una sonrisa como un corte ocasionado con papel.

0

La víctima yace encadenada a la caldera del sótano. Las esposas arden, quemando la piel lentamente con un siseo repulsivo y sus alaridos son música para los oídos de ambos por un momento.  
Furuta decide entonces que lo correcto es presentarlos:

—El es Haise, y lo he mantenido aquí durante un mes. Verás, es bastante resistente. Haise es mi mascota, o juguete, o víctima, y no tengo intenciones de dejarlo ir hasta que me haya divertido lo suficiente; pero creí que podríamos compartirlo.

La víctima claramente escuchaba todo lo que Furuta decía con atención, pero siempre manteniéndose en silencio.  
Hairu se preguntaba si el siquiera podía hablar, pues en la hora transcurrida ahí abajo, únicamente lo había escuchado sollozar, lloriquear y gritar hasta volver a quedarse sin voz.  
Su torturador ni siquiera se había molestado en amordazarlo, como si deseara que todo el mundo lo escuchase sufrir.

—Haise sólo puede alimentarse de carne humana, es un ghoul.

.

—¿Quieres torturarlo conmigo, Hairu?

.  
(El chico se ve terriblemente desnutrido, tiene el cabello de escala monocromática, cara de ángel martirizado y los ojos vendados, sin embargo gira la cabeza en dirección a quien esté hablando como si pudiera más que oírlos, verlos.  
Ella comprende entonces que Haise no sólo escucha, sinó que también entiende la conversación: a pesar de su confusión, él está esperando que ella grite y corra hacia la puerta, o que le ayude de alguna manera; una parte de Hairu incluso quiere negarse a participar pero—  
cualquier movimiento, cualquier acción llevada a cabo, inevitablemente terminaría en una tragedia)

—Me encantaría hacerlo.

1

—Buen día Haise.

(Buen día, tortuoso día, un gran día para tener tus entrañas revueltas, y los músculos desgarrados, y los ojos acariciados con agujas y demás ¿no?)

La voz de ella suena como el ruido de copas de cristal rompiéndose directamente en los tímpanos estallados del chico.

—Mi nombre es Hairu.

(Y tu te pareces a Arima-san, con la piel de luz de sol a las siete de la mañana, el rostro refulgente bajo el calor del radiador en una habitación completamente blanca. Con la mueca que tiembla, una sonrisa aterrorizada, algo que jamás hubiera podido ver en el.  
Te pareces a Arima-san, pero tu no eres cenizas y creo que hasta puedo alcanzarte si extiendo mi mano, y tu mirada está quebrada como un espejo; me haces querer llorar, Haise.  
Eres alimento para mi imaginación descarriada y  
¿Te gustaría que seamos amigos?  
O podría odiarte, pero mi vida no sería menos miserable si lo hiciera.  
Haise, Haise, es que te pareces a Arima-san y yo detesto estar sola y cada día lo extraño más y tu de repente estás tan cerca  
y yo cada día estoy más sola.)

—Y Haise grita, pidiendo ayuda por primera vez desde que ella llegó—

Ya que Hairu es una aparición terrible, fantasmagórica y casi transparente, y el no le tiene miedo —se convence a si mismo en esa espesa niebla de dolor de que no, no le teme— pero la muerte está tardando demasiado en llegar y ahora la tortura ya no tiene la forma de jaurías de perros manchados hechos de sombra sinó de muchacha con el cuello finito y de apariencia frágil y las piernas también, y ella le recuerda a gusanos retorciéndose en el lodo y él se pregunta  
si eso es todo lo que Hairu ve cuando lo observa fijamente, ahí tirado en el suelo.  
Sí, la muerte está tardando demasiado, tanto que piensa que a lo mejor el ya ha muerto y este es su pequeño infierno personal  
aunque Hairu ni siquiera lo haya tocado aun.

2

Y hay únicamente dos reglas en el juego:

No alimentar al ghoul, ni tampoco matarlo.

Pero Hairu no cree que le sea posible infringirlas, de todas maneras.

3

Furuta se entretiene con la víctima durante el día, y admite entre risas que no le gusta tener compañía cuando lo hace.  
Hairu entonces pretende que no le molesta, no, de hecho ni siquiera le interesa.

0

Y las noches son húmedas y densas ahí abajo, pero de alguna manera son mejores que en su casa, piensa ella.  
En el sótano la caldera nunca se apaga y los lamentos de Haise tampoco se detienen, solamente se funden con el sonido de la tormenta de verano en la calle o el ruido del suburbio, pero de a ratos es como si el estuviera llorando en el pecho de Hairu, el eco del sonido rebotando entre las cuatro paredes se vuelve abominable.

Ella ha traído unas tenazas que supone eran de su padre. Le parece que los dedos largos y delgados de aquel chico podrían seccionarse en muchas partes, no sabe cuántas, y—  
no tiene el valor necesario para torturarlo con ellas la primera noche, una de jueves. Supone que Haise debe detestarla, y la sola sugestión de causarle daño le provoca escalofríos.

Hairu ha tenido tantas ideas grandiosas desde la primera vez que lo vio, pero el panorama frente a ella la deja absolutamente paralizada a la hora de ponerlas en práctica, aunque no está segura de la razón.  
Incluso intenta considerar bajo qué circunstancias podría ella ser capaz de lastimarlo y divertirse en el proceso, de romper esa disposición de depredador herido e indefenso que Haise tiene, y llega a la conclusión de que no está segura de poder hacerlo, nunca.  
Así que intenta regocijarse sin participar en su sufrimiento, y sólo consigue que se le revuelva el estómago al observar con detenimiento la piel suelta, la carne cubierta en ampollas de las muñecas y tobillos de Haise y las carreteras sangrientas marcadas en sus brazos y cuello.

Las noches son atroces ahí abajo, el cuarto huele a descomposición y óxido, y ella pasa el tiempo tratando de adivinar los métodos de Furuta a través de lo que puede ver.

Haise permanece a merced de los dedos de Hairu como plumas ligeras o pequeños escalpelos que lo acarician sin intención de cortar, por pura curiosidad nada más.  
El ya ha dejado de gritar cuando ella manosea las lesiones y las mira bien de cerca, porque de repente Hairu se siente suave tan suave sobre el dolor que Haise podría—  
Y también hasta ha cesado de pedir ayuda, aunque permanece con los puños apretados en un gesto lleno de dolor

(Y Hairu se encuentra deseando que el sostuviera con esa misma fuerza —toda la que le queda— sus manos y pudiera encontrar algo de sosiego en ellas.

Se le ocurre que a lo mejor Haise se ha dado cuenta de que ella no va a herirlo más de la cuenta, al menos no por ahora,  
o quizás simplemente su cuerpo se esté dando por vencido).

Hay...

1

—Furuta-kun ¿cuánto tiempo puede permanecer un ghoul sin comer? —inquiere, mientras fuman y miran los autos pasar desde la entrada de su casa.

—Ni idea —responde él, encogiéndose de hombros —de todas maneras, tarde o temprano lo vamos a averiguar ¿no?

Ella se rinde rápido, su amigo sabe mucho más de lo que aparenta, pero no está dispuesto a compartir nada de eso con ella.  
Hairu quiere preguntarle si se está divirtiendo con Haise, pues ella no está del todo segura, sin embargo no lo hace y concentra toda su atención en seguir el humo del cigarrillo de Furuta con la mirada.

—¿Sabes, Hairu? Intenté alimentarlo con comida humana, pero no creo que siquiera pueda digerirla, tan solo vomita y vomita sangre hasta que me voy.

Intenta forzarse a reír, pero otra vez, tan solo tiene nauseas.

—Vaya, qué desperdicio.

2

Hay heridas abiertas por todos lados, Haise se retuerce en anticipación cuando Hairu amaga con volver a tocarlas.  
Estas parecen curarse solas y más rápido de lo habitual, pero eso no evita el dolor ni garantiza que Furuta no volviera a infringirlas al día siguiente.

Hay cientos de quemaduras por todos lados, parecen pequeños y hondos disparos desperdigados sobre la piel lechosa con odio; Hairu supone que Furuta las ha hecho con los mismos cigarrillos que le ha robado a su madre y le ha convidado a ella esa tarde.

Hay esquirlas de vidrio en algunas de las lesiones, sal y cenizas en otras, y también es evidente que Furuta le ha cosido la boca a muchacho, solamente para obligarlo a romper los hilos con un terrible grito de dolor.

Hay, también, sangre en la venda que cubre sus ojos, cada vez en más cantidad, y ella duda que a estas alturas Haise tenga algo más que huecos debajo de ella.

—Haise ¿puedes ver algo? —se atreve a inquirir una noche, harta del silencio.

Nada.  
Ni siquiera gemidos de padecimiento, o señales de que él siquiera estuviera escuchándola.

A veces ella no puede asegurarse de que la víctima se encontrara consciente. Cuando no estaba sumido en paroxismos de dolor, al menos, parecía estar enterrado en una profunda pesadilla, la respiración adolorida y quejumbrosa lo delataba.  
Quizás Haise ni siquiera pudiera dormir y sólo estuviera sufriendo, esperando a que todo se detenga.

.

El lunes decide removerle las vendas ya negras. Aun no ha sido capaz de torturarle, pero su curiosidad no ha parado de crecer.

Ha pasado cuatro noches sin dormir en ese sótano lúgubre y la presencia de Haise, su respirar como un delicado estertor e incluso la forma en la que pestañea lentamente cuando está despierto le resultan reconfortantes entre tanto horror.  
Pondera seguido en si acaso ella no es la víctima también, y luego se odia a si misma por siquiera considerarlo: ella es partícipe en el sufrimiento de Haise y este hecho se le ha sepultado profundo en el pecho y no deja de doler.

Entonces se pregunta también que ocurriría si le quitara las esposas y las cadenas a Haise.  
¿Podría el siquiera levantarse del charco de sangre y mugre ahí en el suelo? ¿Acaso la atacaría e intentaría comérsela?

Procede con calma, pero las manos le tiemblan; aquel chico tiene el rostro seráfico arruinado por el abuso y Hairu no puede evitar  
(pensar que es hermoso e imposible y ella no es digna de tocarlo, sencillamente no lo merece)  
tantear con la mayor delicadeza posible los contornos de las costuras arrancadas en sus labios como si se tratara de texto en braille.

Desata el nudo sanguinolento y mantiene la venda en el lugar; quizás no fuera lo correcto y tiene la sensación de que permitir que él la vea será su condena, o como si lo que sea que estuviera por develar pudiera dejarla ciega o transformarla en piedra. Pero realmente quiere saber si hay ojos o pozos interminables allí. Y si aquel pobre tuviera ojos, que expresarían estos  
y si tuviera huecos en su lugar, cómo serían estos por dentro:  
¿como aljibes de agua podrida, abandonados en el tiempo, o como antiguas cuevas sepulcros llenas de cadáveres sagrados?

Pero Hairu debe asegurarse de algo antes, así que le sostiene la cara entre las manos sudorosas e implora que él la escuche a través del dolor y la confusión:

—Haise ¿me odias?  
(Porque yo quizás lo haga. Quizás te odie porque Furuta se entretiene contigo y no conmigo, o quizás lo haga porque soy incapaz de herirte. Sin embargo creo que de habernos conocido  
bajo otras circunstancias,  
es posible que yo hubiera podido adorarte  
como adoro al mismísimo sol)

Los segundos son eternos o se transforman en minutos mientras Hairu sostiene todo lo que le importa ahora, aun sin darse cuenta, tan cerca de su propio rostro. La respiración de ambos es sonora y dificultosa en aquella atmósfera viciada y los oídos a ella le zumban mientras espera por una respuesta.

No hay sonidos, por supuesto. Pero Haise finalmente hace un débil gesto de negación con la cabeza y las uñas cortitas de Hairu entonces se le clavan en la piel en un arrebato de emoción, haciéndolo temblar en el lugar.

—Y ella sonríe de oreja a oreja como supone que lo hacen las personas felices, aun a sabiendas de que Haise no se encuentra en condiciones de dar ningún tipo de respuesta coherente, y ella sólo ha contribuido a su dolor—

Hairu quiere cavar su propia tumba un poco más profundo cada vez:  
"¿Por qué no? " "¿Acaso no quieres lastimarme?" "¿No te da hambre el tenerme tan cerca? ¿Me comerías?"¿Qué es lo que eres y por qué mi corazón está siendo estrujado de esta manera por tus manos llenas de estigmas?"

Siente que si Haise fuera a retroceder un paso ella se rompería para siempre, y sin embargo se encuentra inquiriendo una sola cosa más:

—Y ¿dices que no me odias porque temes que vaya a lastimarte?

.

Para Haise y sus sentidos entorpecidos, la voz de Hairu suena a granizo golpeando el techo de chapas de un almacén hasta derribarlo, ella huele dulce como solo la carne podrida puede hacerlo y le recuerda a su infancia de alguna manera, le recuerda a jardines en primavera y a las niñitas crueles, le recuerda que su mundo gira alrededor del hambre como un planeta idiota y perdido en el espacio, y el no la odia, así como tampoco odia a Furuta, ni le tiene miedo, no después de tanto tiempo –y no sabe cuánto ha pasado—  
sólo le gustaría que  
se alejara lo suficiente  
o terminara de acercarse.

Entonces su voz es solamente comparable al gimoteo de un perro famélico y moribundo, cuando responde con su primera palabra en días:

—N-no.

Y Hairu no puede comprender por qué Haise no pide ayuda a gritos en lugar de malgastar su voz. Por qué no la insulta ni la escupe, por qué desperdicia su aliento respondiendo esas preguntas estúpidas que ella hace.  
Sin embargo para ella es más que suficiente.

Deja caer la venda y con ella su alma agonizante al suelo mugroso, para hundirse en esos ojos como charcos de agua clara; sólo los párpados han sido arruinados, recortados y cosidos aparentemente una y otra vez de forma imprecisa y perturbadora.

—Porque no voy a hacerte daño —ella le confiesa.

(—Haise, tu eres mi sentencia de muerte ¿no?)

El la observa de vuelta, intentando comprender, y repite su nombre, bajito. "Hairu, Hairu, Hairu": este sabe a las cenizas que Furuta lo obliga a palatear y tragar, a un lugar muy frío pero no tan lejano, sabe a como ella huele y sabe a las flores diminutas y rosadas que está tan acostumbrado a pisotear en primavera, y ella le parece un ángel de nieve traído a la vida, o un ángel ejecutor que se rehúsa a quitarle la suya propia, con su halo de desesperación como una nube plomiza y pesada flotando sobre su cabeza y amenazando con aplastarla en cualquier momento.

(Hairu, Hairu, Hairu, sólo me gustaría que...)

.

.

3

(—Furuta debería estar durmiendo a esta hora, en el piso de arriba)

Y Haise se sacude y tirita con violencia en la oscuridad del sótano.  
Hairu ha bajado la guardia y se ha sentado lo suficientemente cerca de el como para que sus brazos se toquen.

(lo suficiente como para que el pueda apoyar su cabeza en el hombro de Hairu, lo suficiente como para que el pudiera arrancarle la piel de la cara a jirones con los dientes, si contara con la fuerza necesaria para eso).

Observándolo descansar, cree que él parece mucho más joven de lo que es, casi como un niño. Quizás fuera su frente perlada de sudor, o la expresión extrañamente tranquila, y ella se sorprende, encontrándose acariciándole el cabello con delicadeza; admite por primera vez que quiere, de alguna manera, liberarlo de su sufrimiento.

Así que susurra en su oído.  
(Cerca cerca cerca tan cerca)

—Haise, Haise.

Y el abre los ojos con dificultad.  
(Tan cerca, de hecho, que el podría devorarla y Hairu tan solo le agradecería)

—Haise ¿hay algo que pueda hacer por ti?

0

Entonces las palabras salen de su boca de manera horrorosa, perfectamente articuladas para pertenecerle a alguien que ha sido torturado durante semanas; claras como si el hubiera anticipado aquel preciso momento durante días:

—Sí, Hairu.  
(Hay tantotantotanto, hay demasiado para hacer sin embargo—)  
—¿Podrías matarme?

No hay súplica, ni temor, ni siquiera ansiedad o trazos de desafío en su voz, es un pedido sincero.

Ella considera que lo mínimo que puede hacer es responder con honestidad:

—No, lo siento. No creo que pueda hacerlo.

1

—Pero..

(—Furuta debería estar durmiendo a esta hora, en el piso de arriba)

—Pero podría traerte comida, en lugar de eso.

2

Haise es, en efecto, un ghoul. Sus ojos brillan como rubíes en la negrura, o quizás fueran lágrimas de sangre.  
Ella ha escuchado el gruñido de su estómago y chapoteado en su vómito durante días y días y días, y descubre que a el lo quiere porque es la primera persona en cuyo dolor y sufrimiento no está interesada.

3

(—Y Furuta debería estar durmiendo a esta hora, en el piso de arriba.  
¿Cómo es que puede dormir con la consciencia tan tranquila?  
¿Dónde...)

0

(—¿Dónde es que estaba su habitación?)

1

(—Y el debería tener una sierra eléctrica guardada en alguno de los armarios de limpieza...  
Quizás sea suficiente con las tenazas, y unas esposas. O tal vez sólo sea necesario un objeto filoso.)

2

La expresión de Furuta también es la de un niño mientras duerme.  
La mano de Hairu tiembla  
al pensar en esa sonrisa inocente y sádica a la vez y darse cuenta de que ya no puede recordarla con exactitud, y en cuestión de minutos ya no podrá volver a verla, pero

—Siempre fuiste tan cruel, Nimura. Pero no era necesario que lo fueras conmigo ¿sabes?

3

—Adiós.

0

el corte en su garganta es letal, profundo e impecable,  
aunque la sangre y su hedor a vida o muerte  
lo arruinaran todo.

Con el cuchillo en mano, Hairu se pregunta qué es lo más antojadizo de un humano para un ghoul. Quizás sean los ojos, sí. O la lengua.  
Tal vez debería llevarle su cabeza completa, es que Furuta tiene una cara bellísima aun en la muerte y ella cree que Haise va a poder apreciarlo también, y de lo contrario sería un desperdicio.

(Luego de algunos minutos de forcejeo, las vértebras de la nuca finalmente ceden ante el filo con un crack que le enfría la sangre.)

1

Hairu levanta la cabeza desprendida entre sus manos y la observa con la adoración por el que todavía le queda.

—Ah, te quise demasiado.

—Pero da igual, ahora ya es tarde.

2

Y procede a llevarla al sótano.

3

Haise tiene un hambre como un hueco en la boca del estómago que lo devora de adentro hacia afuera y Hairu lo sabe y Hairu es suave y filosa y dulce y amarga y ella ha descubierto algo importante hace poco y es que lo quiere, lo quiere tanto  
tanto que desearía nunca haber entrado en esa habitación en primer lugar, pero lleva la cabeza de Furuta como un trofeo sin sentido y espera que Haise la perdone.

0

Haise tiene un hambre más doloroso que las cadenas que todavía lo esclavizan y le cortan las muñecas hasta el hueso con cada tirón, duele más que fracturas óseas, duele más que los dientes de Furuta, dientes humanos arrancándole tiras de piel con suma dificultad y duele más que amar un poco  
así que cuando Hairu dice "Come" la luz se muere y las paredes se pintan de rojo.


End file.
